


The Interview

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Warning: May cause choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tried to give an interview to Rita...but so far, it hasn't worked out well. </p>
<p>Well, it did fine. But Rita was left trying to figure out if the Hope of the Wizarding World was actually still...sane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

Disclaimer-I don't think I want to Own Harry Potter, because then everyone would be asking me if they could borrow him.

Rita Skeeter sat across from Harry. "Just to be sure, our deal is that I can ask as many questions as I want, but you can choose what to answer, and I don't bend your words against you or what they mean."

Harry nodded. "That's right."

"So, how do you feel about facing You-Know-Who so many times?"

"I'm lucky to be alive. I don't want to see him again. Voldemort has been a pain in my side for a long time though. I don't think he'll die unless it's in another confrontation with me."

She winced. "Please, call him a different name for now."

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. If I called him You-Know-Who, then I would be proving I'm afraid of him."

"Please do for now anyway. You may not be afraid, but I am."

"I am afraid. I'm terrified. But that doesn't mean I'm going to show it. Moldyshorts doesn't deserve it."

"Moldyshorts?"

"Well, I could call him Voldiefarts, Moldyshorts, Moldywarts, Snakeface, Moldy-Voldie, Moldymort, Tommy-Boy, or Marv."

"Um. Where did you get the last 2?"

"Voldemort is a halfblood named Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. So, Tommy-Boy and Marv."

"You've spent time coming up with these names, haven't you?"

Harry shrugged. "It's what we did when we should have been doing homework."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Excuse me. Tommy-boy is here. I've got to go taunt him again."

Rita Skeeter stared as Harry walked out the door, whistling 'it's a small world' with his hands in his pockets, and absolutely no sign that he really cared what was going on.


End file.
